


Love, Tyrus

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future, I'm Bad At Tagging, Old photos, School Dances, So Married, andi is adorable, being outed, buffy is a queen, tyrus is my religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: I've noticed most of the fix-it stories for 3x13 are more or less the same and have the same general idea so I decided to give it my own little twist and do something a bit different.I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT THE STORY IS GOOD I PROMISE SO PLS PLS READ IT! I NEED VALIDATION! Jk jk. But read it. It doesn't suck. It's fluff it's angst and it's Tyrus, what more could you ask for?





	Love, Tyrus

Cyrus walked into school, Buffy on one side of him and Andi on the other, holding onto his arms, ready to protect him from any possible encounter with TJ “the bailer” Kippen, as Buffy decided to name him.

For the majority of the day Cyrus was fairly succesful at avoiding the basketball player, only seeing him twice briefly in the hallway, neither of them daring to look at the other.

What also “helped” the situation was the fact that Kira was next to TJ at all times, steering him away from Cyrus.

“Stay away from him, TJ,” She told him, “you wouldn’t want people to start _talking._ ”

TJ knew exactly what she was insinuating and it was so infuriatingly terrifying.

Ever since her stupid fight with Buffy, she was detirmened to make her life miserable and she was using TJ and Cyrus to do that.

TJ knew that but the fear of being outed was way to strong for him to do anything about it.

 

“Come on, Cy!” Buffy whined, sitting across from Cyrus at lunch, “Don’t be like this! You haven’t smiled since Costume day!”

Cyrus sighed and tried to tune out her and Andi trying to cheer him up.

His eyes wandered to the table next to them where TJ was sitting with some of his team mates and Kira who was apparently his new best friend.

Cyrus hated to admit how jealous he actually was.

They were all laughing at something Kira had said.

Everyone but TJ who was drumming his fingers anxiously against the table and staring off into the distance.

Cyrus felt bad for a moment, he was worried, but then he remembered he was supposed to be mad so he looked away and pushed down the dreadful feeling that there was something bad going on.

 

After school the GHC+Jonah met up at The Spoon and even though they were joking and goofing around Cyrus still couldn’t shake the feeling TJ was in trouble.

“Cyrus, are you still bummed out because of TJ? Why can’t you just forget about that jerk.” Buffy scoffed.

_Because I’m so hopelessly in love with that jerk._

Cyrus wanted to say that but instead he just shrugged.

“Oh my gosh!” Andi’s excited squeal interrupted them, “Metcalf announced a dance on Friday!”

Cyrus was in no way excited. He hated school dances because he’d always end up sitting in some corner all alone watching all the heterosexual couples flourishing while he drowned in sadness alone.

And he’d probably have to watch every girl in their school drool over TJ and that was something wasn’t looking forward to.

“Do you guys know who you’re going to ask?” Andi wondered.

Buffy blushed, thinking of Marty, Jonah shrugged and Andi decided to be an independent woman and go alone.

“What about you, Cyrus?” Jonah asked.

“I’m going alone. It’s not like anyone would want to go with me anyway.” Cyrus mumbled and then left, saying he needed to study.

 

“So…” Kira sat next to TJ after a game in the park, the exact same spot they were at before costume day, “Who are you taking to the dance?”

“I dunno.” TJ shrugged, his mind immediately drifting to Cyrus and how incredible it would be to slow dance with him, arms around his waist, staring into his eyes.

It shattered his heart knowing that could never happen. Cyrus hated him.

“TJ!” Kira waved a hand in front of his face, “Are you even listening to me?!”

“Huh?” TJ remembered she was still there.

“I asked if you wanted to go with me and my friends? Not like a date, more like a group thing. I think you’re really starting to fit into our little squad.”

“Oh.” TJ sucked in a shaky breath.

If he said no, she’d get suspicious and if she said something to someone and…

He could feel his breathing speed up rapidily at the thought of being outed, judged, laughed at.

“Sure.” He said, wincing, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Kira smiled and flipped her dark hair before leaving happily.

“What the hell did I just do?” TJ whispered to himself, consumed by doubt and panic.

 

It was the night before the dance and in both the Goodman and the Kippen house a restless soul was wandering the dark halls, unable to fall asleep.

Cyrus went out to the balcony and took a deep breath of the cold fresh air to try and calm down.

He thought about tommorow’s dance.

He’d probably have to see TJ dancing with some girl, yet another one of his crushes, this one even stronger than the first, turning into a disaster.

He knew TJ was straight. He always knew that.

That’s why he’d supressed his feelings for so long.

He didn’t want to be hurt like that again.

But then, as time went by, he began to think there might actually be somethig there.

All the subtle touches, the smiles and blushes, he let himself believe it meant something.

Only now did he realise what a fool he was.

On Costume day, all his hopes were shattered.

His heart was truly broken that day, for the first time.

He felt like he couldn’t move, breathe or talk. Everything was frozen. TJ bailed. He left him hanging. TJ didn’t care.

It hurt in ways Cyrus didn’t know he could be hurt.

That was when he realised how strong his feelings for TJ actually were. That only made it hurt more, though.

 

TJ snuck out of his room, past his parent’s bedroom and quietly climbed up to the roof.

It was a beautiful night but TJ couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the soft breeze or the silver glow of moonlight.

He was terrified.

Tomorrow, he’ll walk into the gym with Kira and her “popular” friends by his side, denying every single part of himself and putting on an act.

He’d be going back to the old TJ.

The mean heartless bully he fought so hard to forget.

He’d become nothing more than the scary basketball guy.

But maybe it was for the best, to just hide, blend in so no one would ever find out his darkest deepest secrets and use them to hurt him.

He’d done that for so long, pretending to be the obviusly straight jock every girl wanted.

But then he met Cyrus.

Those innocent chocolate brown eyes flipped his entire world upside down.

Cyrus changed him, made him a better friend, he helped TJ slowly embrace who he is.

With Cyrus by his side, TJ truly became a better person.

And he ruined it.

Classic TJ, one good thing in his life and he had to destroy it.

And why?

Because of his own stupid selfish insecurities.

From the roof of TJ’s house, you could see the Goodman household.

TJ glanced at he house and let out a quiet gasp.

There, one the balcony, bathed in the soft orange glow of a street light, stood Cyrus, looking up at the starlit sky, his hair fluttering in the warm breeze.

TJ felt a tear drop from his eye but he quickly wiped it away, as if it burned his skin.

“I’m so sorry, Cyrus.” He whispered to the boy who couldn’t hear him for there were miles between them.

Even when their eyes met at school, or their shoulders accidentaly brushed in the busy hallways, there were miles between them.

A distance that brough so much pain, TJ could barely breathe whenever he saw Cyrus.

 

Cyrus knew he should’ve talked to TJ, hear his side of the story but he was too scared.

Scared that TJ would just tell him he didn’t want to be friends anymore, that he was bored with Cyrus.

He was afraid TJ realised Cyrus was never and would never be good enough to be his friend.

He couldn’t face that pain.

It was easier to just avoid it for as long as he could.

He finally forced himself to get inside and go to sleep, or at least try to.

He wraped himself in blankets and hid in his pillow, trying to hide away from all he would have to face tomorrow.

 

TJ eventually went back down to his room.

He tossed himself on the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes, trying not to think about all the disasters he would be faced with tomorrow.

_*The night of the dance*_

TJ was freaking out.

He was in his dark green suit, walking down the street to the school where he’d meet Kira and her friends when he realised he couldn’t do this.

He didn’t want to.

His mind was racing and his heart was hammering against his chest as he thought of all the possible disasters that could happen at the dance.

Cyrus.

What if Cyrus saw him with his old friends?

What if Cyrus thought TJ was back to his old self?

Oh god.

No.

No. No. No.

This couldn’t be happening.

TJ was terrified out of his mind.

He knew he didn’t want to lie but he wasn’t ready to tell the truth either.

He turned back and ran aimlessly and now found himself in the place he least expected to go.

Cyrus Goodman’s doorstep.

After a long momene of hesitation he reached up and rang the bell, unsure what the hell was doing.

Cyrus opened the door and frowned.

“What are you doing here?” He said harshly and TJ just….shattered.

He couldn’t hold back the tears that had been gathering for so long and he couldn’t stop the broken sob escaping his shaking lips.

“TJ?” Cyrus’ eyes widened.

He’d never seen TJ so broken and vulnerable.

His “emotionless jock” mask was falling apart right in front of him and for a second he didn’t really know how to react.

When TJ sobbed again, Cyrus snapped out of his initial shock and pulled him in for a hug, guiding him into the house and sitting down on the couch, TJ still shaking in his arms.

“It’s okay,” he told him softly, “Just let it out.”

He could feel fear radiating off of him in waves and his heart was breaking for the boy.

Sure, he was angry and he was confused but TJ was clearly struggling and Cyrus had a feeling that it had something to do with what happened on Costume day.

He rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s back and held him tightly as he cried.

Every whimper broke his heart and his sould shattered with each sob.

No one deserved to feel as much pain as TJ was clearly in and Cyrus felt his own eyes fill with tears as he watched TJ fall apart in his arms.

He couldn’t deny anymore how much he cared for this beautiful angel crying on his shoulder and how much it hurt him to see the boy in pain.

All his anger was pushed aside and the only thought running through his head was helping TJ.

After a while TJ got his breathing under control and the heavy flow of tears slowed down.

He pulled away from Cyrus and looked at the ground, face burning with shame.

Cyrus noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrased about.”

TJ chuckled dryly.

“I literally just broke down in your arms after being an absolute jerk. You should hate me.”

“TJ.” Cyrus scolded, “I could never hate you. Sure, you haven’t been my favourite person lately but you’re clearly sturggling and I want to help you, I want to hear you out. I will never hate you for as long as I live Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy. Even if you wanted me to.”

TJ looked taken aback by his response.

“You don’t hate me?”

“No, TJ, I don’t.” Cyrus smiled reassuringly, “I’m just hurt. And kind of confused.”

“Cyrus?” TJ asked after a moment of sclience.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk?”

“Of course we can, TJ.” He told him, glad all of this would hopefully be resolved and they’d be friends again, Cyrus would be happy with that, even if he wanted more.

“Just…” TJ hesitated, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.” Cyrus said, worry evident in his voice.

TJ took a minute to find the right way to even begin this conversation.

It was even harder than he’d expected.

He had imagined this moment so many times before and each time something went horribly wrong and Cyrus ended up hating him for the rest of his life.

He never came out to anyone. Nobody knew, except maybe Kira but he didn’t tell her. This would be the first time he ever said it out loud.

It was exhilarating and excrutiatingly scary at the same time.

“I…” He sighed, “The reason I bailed on costume day was…ugh…why is this so hard to say?!” He yelled at himself.

“Take your time. I’m right here.” Cyrus reassured him and put his hand over his.

TJ’s heart sped up at the small gesture, a faint blush rising to his cheeks, but it also relaxed him, the warmth of Cyrus’ palm wraped around his cold shaking fingers.

“Kira came up to me and asked if I’d do a costume with her.” He started, “I said no, that I was already doing a costume with you. God, I was so excited for that costume.”

Cyrus didn’t miss the blush and soft smile that spread across TJ’s face when he talked about the costume.

Then his solemn expression returned.

“But she just kept _pushing._ And I kept saying no.” He took a deep breath, “That’s when she said it.”

“Said what?” Cyrus knew it was nothing good.

TJ shivered at the memory. He knew it was stupid how much such a simple sentence affected him but it did nevertheless.

“She said _So you’d rather do a costume with him than with me._ ” TJ said and took another shaky breath, “But the way she said it…it kind of…well…it triggered some of my worst insecurities. And I panicked. So I did the costume with her.”

“What was it that you were insecure about?” Cyrus wanted to know.

TJ sighed.

He hoped Cyrus wouldn’t go there wouldn’t ask that question, that maybe he could avoid telling him what he had been hiding his whole life  but deep down he knew it was inevitable. He’d have to tell him.

“It sounded like she said it was weird I’d…I’d rather do a costume….with a guy than a girl.” He finally managed, “And I…Cyrus, I was terrified. I thought she’d tell someone and I-I’m…I’m not ready for that. I know it’s selfish but I freaked out ‘cause I didn’t want anyone to know I’m g-…” He choked on a breath.

“I can’t even say it out loud.” He whimpered.

He wanted to just say it and get this over with but the words just wouldn’t leave his mouth.

He’d been supressing it for so long it no longer felt natural or normal to him.

It felt weird.

And TJ hated that feeling.

“I’m gay too.” Cyrus said, way more confident than he thought he’d be when he imagined coming out to TJ.

TJ looked up at him, eyes wide.

“You are?” He asked, his voice small.

“Yes, TJ, I am. Now, I get that you’re insecure, trust me I’ve been there. But there’s nothing wrong with you, okay? I don’t want you to think there is.” He said and TJ managed a small smile, remembering the exact moment Cyrus had told him _“There’s nothing wrong with you.”_

The moment it all began.

By the soft smile and hint of a blush on Cyrus face, it was evident he remembered too.

“Thanks, Underdog. But what if she tells someone? Cyrus, I’m so scared.”

Cyrus sighed, wraping an arm around TJ’s shoulders, “You listen to me,TJ Kippen. I get the fear of being outed but I honestly don’t think even Kira would stoop so low. You don’t know if she meant what she said that way or if it just triggered something you’re afraid of on accident. But if she does, I’ll be right by your side and we’ll get through all of it, okay?”

TJ was crying again, this time from happines, “Thank you, Cyrus. So much. There’s just one more thing I wanna ask you…”

“Shoot.”

“W-will…will you go to the dance with me?”

Cyrus blinked.

Was this actually happening?

TJ Kippen was asking him to the dance?

His heart was doing somersaults in his chest and he could feel the dumbest of grins spread across his lips.

“Yes.” He smiled.

TJ wore a matching goofy smile, “I really like you Cyrus. As in, more than just a friend.”

TJ seemed to be surprised by his own words, not sure where he was getting all this confidence.

There was something about coming out, that weight being lifted off his chest, it felt like he could finally exhale now. (A/N: yes i’m a sucker for Love Simon let me live!!)

“I really like you too.” Cyrus said, taking TJ’s hand in his own, “Now let’s get going, we’re going to be late!”

He pulled TJ off the couch and out of the house, rushing to get to the school.

They were only 20 minutes late but it got Andi and Buffy really worried.

“Cyrus?! Where were y-..oh.” Andi frowned when she saw TJ who was still holding Cyrus’ hand.

“Why is he with you? And, uh, why are you guys holding hands?” Buffy was baffled.

Cyrus looked at TJ for permission but the boy’s eyes were filled with uncertanty, fear.

He wasn’t sure he was ready for anyone else to know.

But then again, this was just Andi and Buffy and surely they wouldn’t tell anyone.

“It’s okay. You can tell them.” He decided, “But not a word to anyone else.” He warned the two girls who nodded in confusion.

They sat at one of the tables in the beautifully decorated gym and Cyrus explained everything to his best friends while TJ just sat there, playing with Cyrus’ fingers nervously, waiting for the girls’reaction.

“Woah…” Andi leaned back in her chair, “I’m so sorry you had to go through that TJ.” She said with a sweet smile.

“Yeah. You can always talk to sus though. We’re here for you.” Buffy reasurred him.

TJ smiled and thanked them both.

It was such an incredible feeling, the acceptance and love they were showing.

It made him feel like his sexuality was an actual valid thing and it was nothing to be afraid of.

“Now,” Buffy smirked, “Don’t think I forgot about the hand holding. What’s that all about?”

TJ and Cyrus looked at eachother for a second, a silent agreement forming between them before they turned back to the girls and Cyrus grinned, “We’re…I guess we’re boyfriends.”

Andi squealed while Buffy gagged but she was smiling, pride in her eyes.

_Boyfriends._

TJ’s stomach twisted in excitement and his heart started to pound against his chest.

He couldn’t help the smile stretching across his lips and the subtle crimson tinting his cheeks.

“Oh no.” Andi said, pointing at something behind the couple.

TJ turned around and his smile shattered into a frown.

He saw Kira staring at him, her arms crossed and brows furrowed.

“What the hell, Kippen?! We were waiting for you.” She told him, not even acknowledging the others.

“Sorry.” TJ shrugged and she looked like she was about to explode.

“Sorry? Why would you choose them over me and my friends?”

“Because they don’t manipulate me to get what they want. I know you just wanted to get to Buffy but that was a low blow.” TJ told her, standing up and crossing his own arms.

“Low blow? I didn’t do anything!” Kira defended herself angrily.

“Oh yeah? _“So you’d rather do a costume with him than me? Have fun with that.”_ That doesn’t sound even a bit wrong to you? Maybe just a little homophobic?”

Realisation crossed her face.

“Oh my god. You’re…? Oh! I didn’t mean it like that! I swear, I had no idea. I just thought you’d feel guilty about it and change your mind!” She exclaimed and TJ scoffed.

“You really think I believe you? You’re lying!”

“I am not lying!”

“Yes you are!”

“No!”

“Just admit it!”

“No! I have nothing to admit!”

“Oh cut it out! I know you meant it!”

“I didn’t!”

“You did!”

“No! I’m not that big of a bitch! I’d never tell evryone you’re gay!” She screamed and then clasped a hand over her mouth, realising what she just did.

TJ froze.

He could hear the quiet gasps, he felt everyone staring at him.

“TJ I’m…” Kira didn’t know what to do.

She messed up and this time she messed up bad.

“I think you shoud leave.” Cyrus glared at her and the girl left, bowing her head down in shame.

TJ was on the verge of a panic attack.

Everyone knew.

They all knew.

Oh god, they knew.

TJ had never felt worse than right now, in this moment.

Then, he heard shuffling behing him and turned around only to find Cyrus standing on the table.

“Hey everyone!” He yelled, “I’m gay too!”

Scilence fell over the room.

Then, slowly, cheers and clapping rang through the air.

“I’m bisexual!” A girl climbed another table.

More cheering ensued.

“I’m straight but I love everyone!” Another guy shouted followed by even more clapping.

“I am gay aswell!” One of the teachers sobbed, everyone cheering for him too.

A tiny boy with a colorful suit and sparkly shoes shouted, “I’m a fashion icon! And also pansexual!”

More supportive claps followed his confession.

“I’m in love with my imaginary friend!” A girl yelled.

For a while everyone fell silent, looking at eachother awkwardly but then they just shrugged and cheered for her too.

TJ’s eyes filled with happy tears.

This was so pure and beautiful he couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

He looked at Cyrus and gasped.

His boyfriend was still standing on the table, smiling wider than he’d ever seen him smile before.

His chocolate brown eyes glimmered with joy under the purplish lighting of the room and his smile was so bright it would make the darkest of days light up with a fierce fire.

He was etheral.

Glowing.

He took TJ’s breath away.

Without thinking too much, TJ climbed onto the table, wraping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

Cyrus looked up at him and gasped when their eyes met.

TJ looked so beautiful.

Somehow, he was more real than Cyrus had ever seen him before.

He looked at peace, no fear or worry, that was, Cyrus realised, permanently carved into his green eyes before.

TJ was never completely relaxed, completely himself, until now.

Now Cyrus saw the real TJ and it was truly a breathtaking sight.

From his green eyes to the way his usually perfect hair fell messily over his forehead, TJ was perfect in every way in Cyrus’ eyes.

Carefully, TJ leaned forward and so did Cyrus, both pausing only when they were less than an inch away from eachother.

Their eyes met one last time and it was all the confirmation TJ needed. This was the moment.

He brushed his lips ever so lightly against Cyrus’, his own lips quivering from anticipation.

Cyrus shivered at the feather-light touch of TJ’s lips against his own.

He closed the small gap between them, pressing their lips firmly together, his arms wraped around TJ’s neck.

And electrifying feeling shot through both of them.

The kiss itself was very clumsy, being their first and all, but that wasn’t what made both boys tremble with overwhelming happiness.

It was the fact that they were standing on a table in front of everyone, kissing.

They weren’t scared or ashamed.

They were free to kiss and to be together without anyone judging them.

It was an ecstatic feeling, knowing you are accepted and free to be whoever you are and date whoever you want.

The boys pulled away, smiling.

There were tears in both of their eyes as their friends cheered and clapped.

“Omg look at this!” Buffy showed Andi something on her phone and both girls giggled like lunatics.

“What is it?” TJ wondered, helping Cyrus get off the table.

Buffy grinned michievously.

She turned her phone towards TJ and Cyrus.

Both boys laughed.

It was picture of them kissing on the table with the caption “ _Love, Simon who? More like Love, Tyrus.”_

“Tyrus? Really?” TJ raised his eyebrows.

“What? You’re my #1 ship.” Andi shrugged.

“Seriously, a ship?” Cyrus laughed.

“Now, Kippen, lemme tell you somethin’.” Buffy said in a ridiculous accent, “Ya see ma boy over there? If you hurt him you’re gon’ have to deal with me.”

TJ laughed, “I won’t hurt him.”

“Good! Now go be happy and obnoxiously adorable!” Buffy ordered.

“Sir, yes, sir!” TJ saluted and pulled Cyrus to the dance floor.

“This is the best night of my life.”

“Mine too.”

_*Many years later*_

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you still have that.” TJ looked at the photo album his husband was holding in his lap as he sat next him on the couch.

 _Middle School memories,_ was written in gold glitter on the covers.

Cyrus opened a random page and gasped.

“Love Simon who? More like love Tyrus.” He read out loud, tears falling from his eyes.

TJ teared up too, running his fingers across the picture.

“Feels like yesterday.” He whispered.

“Yeah,” Cyrus replied, wiping his eyes.

“Underdog.” TJ suddenly said, disturbing the peaceful scilence that had fallen over them.

“What?”

“I used to call you Underdog. Oh my god! Do you remember the swings?!” He exclaimed excitedly.

Cyrus laughed, “I do, of course I do. And I used to call you Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy.”

“Yeah. Remember when we first met? Chocolate chocolate chip muffin.” TJ grinned and Cyrus chuckled.

“Yes, I remember. You were such a badass back then. Who knew you were actually a big softie.” He poked his husband’s shoulder, both laughing like children.

“I love you.” TJ said.

“I love you too, dork.” Cyrus grinned, kissing him passionately.

“Ew! I did not need to see that!” Ella, their older daughter groaned, covering her eyes.

Their younger, Lily, ran into the room in a princess dress, riding a toy dragon.

“Dad! Can you tell the story again?” She begged upon seing the album on the coffee table.

“Sure, Muffin.” He said, placing the girl on his lap.

“Not this again.” Ella rolled her eyes but tthen sat in between her parents and leaned on TJ’s shoulder anyway.

“So, daddy and I met in middle school….” He began the story and the girls listened intently even though they knew it by heart.

Cyrus watched them with a smile.

If you had told him back in seventh grade he’d be married to TJ Kippen and would get the chance to adopt two of the most amazing children in the wrold, he’d tell you you’re crazy.

His smiled widened as he turned the page of the album.

It was him and TJ in the summer-salt costume. They ended up doing it the year after the whole disaster that brought them together.

He closed the album and joined in on telling the story of how him and TJ met to their daughters.

The family ended up falling asleep cuddled up together on the couch, feeling safe and warm in the arms of their loved ones.


End file.
